Xiaolin ShowdownWind and Fire
by KimiXRai-alwaysandforverer
Summary: Description: When Kimiko searches deep inside her heart and So does Raimundo will they finally confess their feelings?, Will kimiko’s sacrifice for Raimundo, which means she has to go away for several years affect their friendship and close bond?. Will li


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description:** When Kimiko searches deep inside her heart and So does Raimundo will they finally confess their feelings?, Will kimiko's sacrifice for Raimundo, which means she has to go away for several years affect their friendship and close bond?. Will life ever be the same?. And what about the unexpected twist in store.

**Xiaolin Showdown: Wind and Fire**

**1:A perfect start to a not so perfect day**

Kimiko gazed out the window and sighed, it was clouded outside, such a dismal day. Some seventeenth birthday she thought. No one had even wished her a happy birthday.

She was only staring out the window because Raimundo was out there practicing his

Tai-chi (and other martial arts). He was so skillful, smart, handsome, sweet, and charming, she could go on forever… but she didn't have that long.

Today kimiko's hair was natural, no dye or extensions just its natural black colour with a blue natural sheen, it reached just beyond her shoulder blades. She was wearing a cute white top with short sleeves and a round neck, the neck and the end of the sleeves were trimmed with red. on the front was a cute anime girl with green hair to her jaw line, a white long sleeve top beneath blue dungarees and an ear piece, her left arm raised and hand balled in a fist like she was punching the air in victory, her eyes matched her hair, on the back of the top was A girl with long red hair (not ginger) that matched her eyes, she also wore an ear piece, a white blouse with a tight buttercup yellow top and a burgundy ribbon around her neck tied in a bow. Apart from the top Kimiko wore a pair of black combats with zips up the sides. She looked well…cute.

Raimundo wore his usual attire. Kimiko sighed deeply and sat back against the wall, she was on the broad windowsill. Her arms wrapped around her legs which were bent at the knees, feet flat against the sill, she rested her chin on her knees and stared silently in to space. Kimiko had been at the Xiaolin temple for two years now, had arrived when she was just fifteen, and from the moment she'd seen Raimundo she'd known she liked him, she'd found Clay amusing and Omi odd but she had learned to love them both like brother's though Omi's sexist comments angered her, still at least Clay was a gentleman. An ache for Raimundo pierced her chest, she knew he was a flirt, had had many girlfriends and kisses, she'd never had a boyfriend hadn't been attracted to any of the boys at her school in Japan, never had, had her first kiss and often wondered what it was like to be kissed and how good it would feel to kiss Raimundo. She was suddenly shaken out of her reverie as Raimundo's voice pierced her thoughts

"Kimi…hey Kimi wakey wakey girl, I said breakfasts ready, are you ok"

Kimiko looked up with a dreamy expression; a faint hint of a blush graced her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Rai I was…Lost in thought; I'm fine thanks, how about you"

"Oh I'm very good Kimi, especially now I've got to see you, you look really good today"

Raimundo said with powerful sincerity, he blushed scarlet and flashed her a charming smile. Kimiko Blushed speechlessly and smiled a pretty sweet smile. She suddenly hugged him. He cleared his throat and she let go and walked with him to the kitchen for breakfast.

Later Dojo slithered in,

"Ok kid's we have a Shen Gong Wu alert, Omi's ill so he cant go with you and Clay's offered to look after him so its just Kimiko and Raimundo for this one"

Dojo smiled knowingly.

"The Wu is a powerful one called the move mimicker, it can copy anyone's fighting moves and give you the ability to perform them, it also mimic's all their other ability's, for example hacking in to computers and other skills"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, Dojo still called them kid's when they WERENT KIDS. She said nothing and noticed Raimundo looking at her, she felt her heart quicken.

"Erm Kimi…before we go I have something for you…Happy seventeenth"

He said softly handing her a beautifully wrapped gift. She took it in a stunned manner and slowly opened the blue paper which matched her eyes, she untied the green ribbon around it which she noticed matched Raimundo's eyes, she tied her hair back with the ribbon, the wrapping contained a ruby red velvet box, she opened it and gasped, inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a a sapphire flame attached to it the flame was encircled by an emerald dragon, and inscription on the back read

_**To Kimi my little Fire dragon, love your friend Rai**_

Kimiko threw her arms around Raimundo and hugged him affectionately

"Oh Rai it's beautiful, what an amazing gift, I absolutely love it it's so beautiful, oh your so sweet, thank you thank you thank you"

She felt overwhelmed.

Raimundo smiled brightly

"Your welcome Kimiko, but I think you're more beautiful"

He whispered. Kimiko's heart soared at the compliment and she looked up at him with an amazing heart melting smile. Dojo grinned and told them to come on already. With that they set off.

**2: A deal that changed both their lives**

Hours later Dojo was landing at the site of the Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko climbed down off his back with Raimundo's help. They stood together as Dojo shrank to his pocket sized self. Kimiko spotted the Shen Gong Wu and went to grab it but Jack Spicer suddenly appeared and grabbed it at the same time,

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown"

He smirked

"Ok jack the challenge is leap and bound, my Mantas Flip Coin against your Lotus Twister, first one to fall looses, deal"

Jack nodded and they both shouted

"Lets go Xiaolin showdown"

The ground began to shake and bamboo poles shoot up until they were extremely tall and high Kimiko balanced on one jack on another.

"Gong Yee Tempai"

They shouted. They both set off jumping from one Bamboo pole to another, Raimundo cheering with all his heart for Kimiko, Kimiko got close to the Wu and jack swiped out a stretchy arm, extended from using the Lotus Wu and knocked her off the pole, Kimiko dropped her Mantas Flip Coin in a panic, it fell to the ground far below, Kimiko began to fall with it, if she hit the ground she'd die for sure.

"Fire"

She yelled, fire burst from her body and she rocked upwards grabbing the Shen Gong Wu. The Showdown was over the bamboo poles shrank away to nothing, Kimiko landed neatly on the ground, jack skulked off. Kimiko looked around for Raimundo, she spotted him and gasped, Chase young had a hold of him and he looked hurt, Chase smiled

"Ahh Kimiko well done my dear, hmm oh it seems I've hurt your little friend Raimundo. Oh dear, well I'll just have to finish him off"

Chase turned in to his Lizard form and lifted Raimundo above his open mouth with a powerful jaw that could crunch anything in two.

"No stop, dont kill him I'll do anything"

Kimiko screamed. Chase smiled maliciously

"Alright I'll make a deal his life will be spared if you are my servant for two years, during that time you cant visit the temple and whenever I challenge your friends you must be in the form off any wild cat I choose. Do we have a deal"

Kimiko frowned with fury.

"I'm no one's slave"

She snarled. Chase shook his head and broke Raimundo's Left arm, Raimundo cried out in pain.

"Alright……alright enough chase I'll do it you have a deal"

Kimiko yelled. Chase smiled and held out a scroll, Kimiko signed it to seal the deal, Chase threw Raimundo down. Raimundo Stood, Kimiko walked to chase and stood beside him.

"Kimi no"

Rai cried out. He looked heart brokenly at Kimiko, she avoided his eyes

"Say good bye to the others for me and Rai I'm sorry but I cant let anyone hurt you, it would kill me to see that happen, goodbye"

Kimiko said tearfully. Raimundo looked at her, she was shocked to see he was crying.

"Thank you Kimi"

He aid simply, he walked up to her then and put her necklace on for her, she avoided his eyes still and tore a large strip of fabric from her top and made a sling for Raimundo, easing his arm in to it, Raimundo glanced down and then backed away. Kimiko bowed her head, their was a bright light Kimiko could no longer be seen, the light vanished and in Kimiko's place stood a young but fully grown female panther the colour of Kimiko's hair. It was clear the panther was Kimiko by it's Sky blue eyes. Chase laughed cruelly and he, Kimiko and his other Wild Cats disappeared. Wiping away tears, Raimundo climbed on the now super sized Dojo and they flew silently home, Kimiko's Xiaolin Warrior outfit was folded neatly on Raimundo's lap, she'd worn it during her recent battle with Jack, Raimundo cried in to it. At home he had to explain the day's experience to everyone at the temple; they were all shocked and sad.

**3: Life with Chase Young:**

Kimiko looked around Chase's home.

"Now my dear don't worry I wont make you do anything…degrading or sordid, you'll just be my cook and maid and also my cleaner, you'll have your own room and I respect that you'll need privacy especially when showering and dressing, and of course you'll have your own bathroom, while here you can assume your human form, you'll only become a panther around the monk's.. Hmm that's about everything explained now fang here will show you to your room, my pet's will be good to you, they wont attack, oh one more thing…I don't hit women but you will be disciplined if you step out of line"

Chase spoke in his usual; polite tone. A tiger padded up to Kimiko and looked at her expectantly, it started to walk away and she followed. It stopped before a tall Oak door. The door had a large circular black iron handle. Kimiko opened the door and walked in. There was a flash like before and once more Kimiko was Human again, her clothes were torn and dusty though.

The room was very big, you could probably fit the temple in to it, it had a large four poster mahogany bed with a canopy in a pale colour draped all around it for privacy, Kimiko stuck her head through the canopy, the bed had black silk covers and pillow cases, their were many pillows. The walls were pale with black Japanese symbols.

The carpet was thick and cherry coloured; there was a walk in wardrobe filled with clothes.

Kimiko Noticed another door at the opposite end of the room, she walked over to it and opened it, it led in to the en-suite bathroom which was very big as well, it had a large deep bath made of marble in grey and white, the taps were gold, their was a matching sink, a white toilet, in one corner their was a large walk in shower with glass screen doors their was a curtain you could pull around, which was white and finally a Jacuzzi made of burgundy marble. The bedroom and bathroom were as elegant as Chase.

Kimiko sighed deeply and walked back in to the bedroom, she undressed and put her clothes in a basket for dirty washing then pulled on a fluffy white dressing gown and choose a dress from the wardrobe, it was a long red silk dress with gold Chinese print, she also choose matching slip on shoes, holding the clothes she went in to the bathroom, she left the clothes on a chair in there and ran a bath of warm water, bubble bath and essential oils, once the bath was ready she spent a long time in their reading a book, she had choose it from a bookcase crammed with interesting books in her room. Much later she climbed out and dried her self with an unbelievably soft and fluffy towel then dressed and wondered in to her room.

Once there she noticed a sofa with a mahogany base and frame and covered with cream material, she sat on it and began to day dream about Raimundo whilst playing with her new necklace. There was a knock at the door and chase entered after Kimiko told him to come in.

"Ah you look nice my dear, dinner is ready do join me you must be hungry you haven't eaten since breakfast"

Kimiko stood and followed Chase as he walked out. Dinner was a quiet ordeal but very tasty and filling. Chase informed Kimiko she would start working the next day.

The two years passed slowly and Kimiko became used to working for Chase, he was strict but fair and often frightening, Kimiko learned to be quiet and hardly spoke. When ever Chase went to challenge the Monks Kimiko had to go and had to endure being a panther. Finally one day at a challenge with the Monks, a challenge which Chase won he walked up to Raimundo

"My boy the two years are up tomorrow and Kimiko will be nineteen, she may go home to you and you may come to my home and collect her"

Raimundo nodded and walked away with the others, Kimiko watched sadly, she was proud of Raimundo, he had caught up in height with Clay but was still slim and toned. He was even more handsome and still had a boyish charm to his face and his cheek bones here well defined and model like. Chase brought Kimiko back to his home and told her to pack all the clothes in her room and books and bed covers, as well as gifts he had bought her over the two years, Kimiko did so. That night she lay in bed unable to sleep. Tomorrow she'd finally be free, back with Raimundo…at last. Being away had changed Kimiko's life and Raimundo's life had changed not having her there, he had become reticent (Reserved) and quiet.

**4: The Reunion with sweet and tender moments **

The next day the monks arrived at Chases home. He smiled.

"May I present Kimiko"

He said loudly. A pair of curtains in front of a door way parted and a young woman walked out, she was as tall as clay but slim with a small waist and large womanly hips, she had full red lips. it was clear it was Kimiko, her sky blue eyes had become ocean blue, her hair now reached to the bottom of her back and tumbled loosely over her shoulders, she was wearing a long magnolia silk dress in a Japanese style with a split up one side of the skirt to the hip, she had long graceful legs, and long slender feminine fingers like a piano player and her nails were natural and half an inch long and well manicured and painted silver. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She stood silently at the far end of the room, Omi was closest, he hadn't changed a bit and neither had clay, who was just behind Omi, Raimundo was at the opposite end of the room from Kimiko. Chase smiled and told her she was free to go, she walked to Omi and hugged him and then to Clay hugging him as well, the hugs were brief and formal, then she stood by Clay and looked over at Raimundo.

"You know Kimiko that boy really cares for you, and don't worry that he wont want you to come back because he does, isn't that right Raimundo"

Chase said smoothly. Kimiko stood silently, she no longer had her bold confidence, and had not spoken in front of the monks yet.

"Well Raimundo"

Chase said. Raimundo nodded and with that Kimiko suddenly rushed forward and threw her arms around him hugging him closely, the hug was tight and protective, filled with longing it seemed more important to any previous hug, Raimundo closed his arms around her waist and hugged her back, she began to cry.

"Oh Rai, I've missed you all so much, Omi clay everyone at the temple and you most of all"

Kimiko sobbed, her voice had changed, it was no longer that of a hyper teenager but now smooth silky and feminine, as delicate as the fine silk dress she wore. Raimundo felt a pain in his heart to finally hear his name said the way Kimiko said it, she'd changed so much had become so much more amazing and beautiful, he hadn't thought it possible that she could get any better as she had already been perfect to him, but she had. He buried his face against the top of her head and cried.

"It's ok Kimi you can finally come home now, my hearts been breaking with out you"

His voice had become deeper but his Brazilian accent was still strong as ever. Kimiko just clung to him. he guided her outside to Dojo, and lifted her on Dojos back, Omi and clay loaded on Kimiko's belongings and they all flew home on Dojo. Kimiko fell asleep in Raimundo's arms. Back at the temple she walked in to the main hall and stood before master Fung and bowed formally.

"Master Fung I am most sorry that I left you for so long and I have a nerve to come back, but I am glad to see you"

She hugged him gently and pulled away. The elderly man smiled.

"Kimiko you did what you thought best, you saved Raimundo's life and selflessly sacrificed your freedom for him, that is true devotion to your duty as a monk you have done well, you do not have a nerve and don't need to be sorry I am glad to see you too welcome back my dear"

Kimiko managed a smile. The others brought her belongings to her room. Kimiko hugged Raimundo again and sighed happily.

"My heart was breaking as well without you"

She whispered.

Raimundo hugged her back and replied

"Well let's mend each other hearts together"

After awhile they stopped hugging, Kimiko Grabbed Raimundo's hand, his heart did a funny little leap.

"Hey come help me unpack"

She smiled and ran to her room, only It was gone, so were the three other cubicle like bedrooms that each of the monks owned one of, Kimiko stared and frowned but Raimundo appeared with a grin and grabbed her hand leading her down a hallway she'd never noticed, he opened a door far along the hall and guided Kimiko inside, there was a room inside, a large room painted the colour that Kimiko's eyes used to be and stenciled with golden dragons breathing fiery red and orange flames, the dragons had green eyes. The carpet was a deep red. Their was a king sized low Chinese style bed with a soft mattress, with cream covers, two pillow with cases and a pine base to the bed. There was a large window looking out on to the river and valleys, white silk curtains hung at the window, the sill was painted the same colour as the walls. Their was a great pine bookcase, a large desk with Kimiko's lap top and a few off her possessions, a two seater sofa in white, then kind of sofa called a love seat and a very big walk in wardrobe tucked away in the corner, the wardrobe was full of Kimiko's clothes and shoes and her clothes from chase had been added, their were shelves for storing her belongings.

"Wow this is lovely"

Kimiko gasped awed. Raimundo Grinned and admitted to having done the whole room himself.

"See the Fung Mister decided to give us all proper rooms and let us choose our self's, I choose this hoping you'd like it then decorated it, bought stuff to furnish it and filled it with your belonging's, oh and uh my room's next door"

He said sheepishly.

"Oh Rai your wonderful"

Kimiko said girlishly. She yawned and stretched, heading toward her wardrobe she walked in and emerged holding some nightwear. Raimundo grinned and pointed to a corner of the room, Kimiko noticed a beautiful Victorian changing screen, she walked behind it and undressed hanging the nightwear over the top, she grabbed her dressing gown from a chair beside the screen and pulled it on the went to have a bath. When she got back from the bath in just a towel, her hair dripped and she smelled like bubble bath.

She sat before a dresser that Raimundo pointed out and the she combed and dried her hair. After that she changed for bed behind the screen in to a long white silk nightdress, which was the item of nightwear she had chosen. She tied her hair back in a plait and smiled. Raimundo took a deep breath; she looked so good to him. He then suddenly lifted a white cloth to reveal a tray of food beneath, it held a bowl of steaming ramen, chicken and rice and a glass of wine. Kimiko looked grateful, thanked Raimundo and tucked in hungrily. She ate the lot and drank the entire large glass of wine.

"Mmmm that was amazing, who's the excellent chef"

She asked earnestly, her eyes wide and anime like. Raimundo blushed.

"I made it all even the wine's home made, I've been learning to cook and make wine, I'm glad you liked it so much it was especially for you"

His face burnt bright with a blush as Kimiko kissed him on the cheek after he had told her who made the food. After that he cleared her cups and plates away and told her to get some sleep, he promised he'd go to bed after he'd done the washing up and brought her laundry hamper out to the laundry room. Kimiko Agreed and sank on to her new bed, only she couldn't sleep and after a while she gave up and wondered to Raimundo's room, she tapped softly on the door

"Rai…sorry its late…are you awake…I…cant sleep"

She asked in a soft guilty voice. Raimundo's reply was instant.

"Come on in Kimi its ok I can't sleep either, its not too late to knock come on in"

Kimiko opened the door, Raimundo's room matched hers except the walls were green and the dragons eyes were blue. She scrabbled on to the empty side of his bed as he patted in, and she was now laying in front of him she curled up to him and closed her eyes, his arms enveloped her, and her held her close as he could their bodies touching one of her hands under her face, the other resting on his right arm, they both fell asleep.

**5: A new day, Kimiko learns something that breaks her heart.**

Kimiko woke to bright sunlight, she stretched luxuriously like a cat, and she felt her body brush another body and turned to see Raimundo, at first she was surprised and confused but then she remembered asking to sleep beside him the night before. They had simply slept side by side nothing more but Kimiko felt shy and happy. She got off the bed and walked around to the side Raimundo was on, he was still fast asleep as it was still early, she leant over him and stroked his face tenderly, then kissed him on the right side of his handsome face. Afterwards she left his room silently, closing the door gently and walking in to the silent corridor, she went in to her own room.

In her room Kimiko undressed behind her changing screen and put her dressing gown on, she put her nightdress under her pillow, then choose an outfit from her wardrobe, she choose a skirt which came to just above her knee's, it was made of flowing green silk which matched Raimundo's eyes, she choose a tight white blouse to go with it and wore her black ballerina style shoes that she normally wore with her Xiaolin fighting outfit.

Kimiko then went to shower. After her shower Kimiko dressed. She tied most of her hair back, but left two pieces hanging down either side of her face which she dyed holly berry red. Once the two pieces were dyed she let the rest of her hair back down it all framed her face.

She headed off to the kitchen then and raided the cupboards. Kimiko then proceeded to make breakfast, a great big stack of pancakes, a basket of muffin's, toast, bacon, eggs sausages, a jug of milk and a jug of freshly squeezed fruit juice and then she set out plates and bowl's, box's of cereal, cutlery, butter and napkin's.

"Wow this smell's so good I just couldn't sleep, and with that and noticing you weren't beside me anymore I couldn't stay in bed any longer"

A voice said making her jump, she turned and saw Raimundo, she smiled. He smiled back; the rest of the occupants of the temple walked in and made appreciative noises at the sight of breakfast.

Kimiko gestured for then to sit and eat, they all did so very quickly and attacked the food with enthusiasm, all except Raimundo who was gazing at Kimiko, she could feel his gaze as she poured herself a glass of fruit juice, she raised her head to meet his gaze, he looked deep in to her eyes and she looked back, the ocean blue of her eyes growing in intensity, she opened her mouth to say something important but Omi unknowingly interrupted

"Kimiko you are a most excellent chef, then again you are a girl so you should be!"

Omi said in his cheerful little voice, Kimiko glared at him and muttered angrily in Japanese.

"Kimiko less of the bad language"

Master Fung Said in shock. Kimiko sighed moodily, she snapped up her glass and a plate loaded with food and stalked out of the kitchen shouting

"Ai cha Omi your impossible, and I haven't missed your comments in fact I haven't missed you at all"

Omi looked stunned and upset but said nothing further and ate his breakfast.

Kimiko walked out in to the back garden, well if you could call it that, it was so vast, she sat beneath a cheery blossom tree beside the river and looked at the Mountains on the other side as she ate her food and drank her fruit juice. She sat back against the tree once she finished and sighed sadly. How could she have said such an unkind thing to Omi, she'd been angry when he'd interrupted something important she was going to admit to Raimundo but that was no excuse to be so nasty, and Omi hadn't known he was interrupting, he couldn't help that even though he was nearly nineteen he still didn't get girls and had an old fashioned view of then, having had no parents to teach him the ways of the world and life.

Parents… Kimiko thought, she only had her Papa, her mother had…died, when Kimiko was just eight. Her mother had looked just like her only a little older, she was thirty when she died Kimiko Felt agony grip her and began to cry sorrowfully.

"I miss you Mama, why'd you have to die"

She sobbed heartbrokenly.

"Oh Kimi, come here"

She heard Raimundo, he gently pulled her in to his arms, he had suddenly appeared sitting by her side. Now he hugged her tight and close but gently, he let her cry in to his chest, her tears soaking his top, his heart ached to hear her cry, he spoke soothing consoling words until she finished crying. After that he sat beside her no longer hugging her so that she could sit up. She tidied her hair, he turned to her then and wiped her tears away, she blushed and caught on of his hands in both of hers she leaned close

"Rai i…"

She started.

"Yes Kimi"

He replied softly, heart stopping, was this it, the moment he'd dreamed of, where Kimiko would confess that she…

"Raimundo ya gal friend is here"

Clay called, interrupting everything, the spell was broken, Kimiko dropped Raimundo's hands, he saw hurt flash through her eyes, they dulled and she stood up,

"I…think I'll take a walk"

She said quietly. She walked off swiftly before Raimundo could even think of how to reply. Kimiko walked up to Clay.

"Clay I need to talk to you… about Rai could you come for a walk with me please"

She asked softly in a shaking sad voice.

"Why Sure miss Kimiko, anything for a pretty lady friend"

Clay replied in his Texas accent, he tipped his hat politely and walked out of the temple's front entrance with Kimiko. Raimundo sat under the tree and felt horrible, Kimiko had been so extremely hurt…and now he'd never know what she was going to say, or if she did have feelings for him… he noticed his girlfriend then, she stood before him, a tall Brazilian girl with tanned skin, a slender figure, model features, and piercing brown eyes, her hair was short and blond. Many people said she was the most beautiful girl In the world but although he never told her Raimundo didn't agree, Kimiko was the most beautiful girl in the world to him, the most beautiful girl in the history of the world.

Kimiko walked along with Clay and they spoke about anything and everything, then Kimiko stopped, Clay stopped with her.

"So…how long has he been seeing her, and how serious is it"

Kimiko asked in a pained voice. Clay looked at her and bit his lip

"Well it's been a year now, and he seems real sweet on her"

Clay replied. Kimiko became silent. Clay was about to add

"Although he's not as sweet on her as he is on you"

But Dojo Swooped down, with Raimundo Omi and Raimundo's girlfriend on his back.

"Shen gong Wu alert"

Kimiko climbed silently on his back with Clay and they set off. Raimundo's girlfriend introduced herself to Kimiko as Monique Rodrigo, and chatted away brightly to the boy's, she flirted away with Raimundo and Clay and Omi started at her in admiration, awed by her beauty, Kimiko sat alone, silently, she felt broken and lonely.

Later Dojo landed and everyone climbed of, and then he shrank to his smaller form. Kimiko was still silent, she suddenly walked of toward a cliff and climb it with swift ease, she reached for a shining object at the top, it was the Shen Gong Wu they were all after, it was called the mind enslaver and could mind control anyone you used it on, but as Kimiko grabbed it so did, Chase, Wuya and Jack, Kimiko hadn't seen Wuya or Jack in two years, Wuya hadn't changed but Jack certainly had, he was tall like clay now, no longer scrawny but had the same body build as Raimundo, he no longer had pale skin but a healthy glow, his hair had grown long and was still red and he no longer wore makeup, he had high cheekbones… he was actually surprisingly handsome, Kimiko stared and cleared her throat.

"Erm…it's been a while you guy's, jack you've really changed, hmm your very attractive now"

Kimiko felt herself smiling despite how she felt. Jack dazedled her with a smile.

"Well hello Kimiko you have matured well, wow what a young women you're become your even more beautiful"

Jack replied charmingly, his voice had become, deep and masculine. Raimundo listened and felt seized by jealousy.

"Oh shut up you two, Kimiko I'm surprised at you I thought to liked Raimundo Pedrosa not Jack Spicer, i thought you desired him"

Wuya said breezily.

"So did I"

Agreed Chase. Kimiko looked down angrily at Raimundo.

"Well things change, your heart has to change and so doe's life and how you feel, and I've decided to move back to Japan"

She snarled. Raimundo looked shocked, great he'd really blew it with their friendship.

"lets just get this four way showdown over with, I don't care what Wu any of you have, but if I win I get the Wu of everyone that I competed against and vice versa, so lets go Xiaolin showdown"

She yelled. The showdown was a race across the cliff top, with obstacle's, first to the Wu won the showdown, the four people set off, the Xiaolin monks cheering Kimiko. Kimiko raced along, as obstacles shot up she threw golden birds which turned in to flames as she shouted

"Aero Sparrow fire"

Wuya hit an obstacle and was out, So did Jack that just left, Kimiko and Chase. They closed in on the Wu, Chase suddenly Grabbed Kimiko

"Ah girl it was perfect enslaving you for two year's because you haven't been able to use your powers and are weak those moves were minimal"

He laughed gripping Kimiko Tightly. Clay held back an Enraged Raimundo. Kimiko struggled, she told Chase to let go and stop hurting her. He just laughed. Kimiko's eyes suddenly blazed.

"YOUR WRONG CHASE I'M NOT WEAK, EVERY NIGHT I SPENT STUCK IN YOUR HOME I PRACTICED FOR HOURS, I GREW MORE POWERFULL THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE AND LEARNED NEW ABILTY'S, SO WHY DONT I GIVE YOU A DEMONSTRATION, SPIRIT OF THE XIAOLIN FIRE DRAGON"

Kimiko shouted. Her body began to glow intensely a wall of fire shot up around her, chase let go, the wall fell away and where Kimiko had once been stood a dragon, a red dragon with ocean blue eyes, the dragon breathed fire, the fire trapped Chase, the dragon then transformed in to Kimiko, everyone watched in stunned silence. Kimiko picked up the Shen Gong Wu.

"I believe I win"

She snapped, the fire faded, Chase, Wuya and Jack handed over all their Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko loaded all in a bag and threw it to Omi who was now at the bottom of the cliff with Raimundo, clay, Dojo and Monique.

Chase suddenly hit Kimiko, she knocked in to a mound of rock's, blacking out, he hit her again and she plunged off the side of the cliff, plummeting closer and closer to the far below ground, the fall would prove fatal.

"No KIMIKO!"

Raimundo shouted rushing forward in an attempt to catch her but it was Jack who caught her, midair. He landed holding her; she woke up and thanked him as he set her down gently. Kimiko climbed on Dojo who was super sized again. The other's climbed on and Dojo flew away home. It was late when they got home, Monique went home, Kimiko went to bed and ignored Raimundo's knocks at her door, and she slept badly that night.

**6:The next day, new things are learned.**

Kimiko got up. Showered and had breakfast, she went outside and practiced her powers. Later, Omi came out and told Kimiko they were all having a farewell party for her and were sad she was leaving, Kimiko hugged him and apologized for the day before insisting she hadn't meant what she said, she explained everything to Omi, How she felt about Raimundo everything.

That evening Kimiko got ready for her farewell party, she wore a long flowing skirt, made of silk in a pearl colour, silk Was a new favorite of hers, the skirt had splits up both side to the hip's, she wore a Chinese blouse in red, her hair was tied back in a traditional Geisha style, and left its natural colour. She wore high shoes in red.

The Party went on long in to the night, Kimiko didn't speak to Raimundo, at the end of the party Kimiko climbed on to the temporary stage, the party was held in an empty great room in the temple, it was decorated in a lovely way. Kimiko walked over to a microphone.

"Before I go I want to sing a song, I can relate to it so I thought I'd sing it, it's called crushed by The Beu Sisters"

She looked out across the room and directly at Raimundo, his heart stopped as she acknowledged him for the first time that night. Kimiko began to sing, she had a beautiful singing voice.

"Always thought someday you would notice me, more then friends you would see me differently…

Then I heard you're so in love with her and now where am i…

I'm crushed so crushed, cause I always thought that it would be the two of us

And I'm dying inside, every time I see you walking hand in hand it makes me cry, and my tears don't seem to dry.

No no

And that's why

That's why

I'm crushed

Used to be, couldn't wait to talked to me, you would tell your secrets you would share your dreams you would tell me everything

Oh if I could only hold you

Now it's her who gets to be your girl and kiss…your lips

And I'm crushed so crushed cause I always thought that it would be the two of us, and I'm dying inside every time I see you walking hand in hand it just makes me cry, and my tears don't seem to dry that's why I'm crushed

I was finally getting up the nerve to tell you all the things I feel for you, now everything is wrong, the chance is gone, she's come along and ripped my dreams in two

And I'm cruuuuuu-uuushed, cause I always thought that it would be the two of us

Two of us

And I'm dying inside, every time I see you walking hand in hand it just makes me cry, and my tears don't seem to dry, they wont dry, and that's why, that's why,

I'm crushed,

Baby I'm crushed,

Baby I'm crushed,

Oh baby I'm crushed

I'm crushed.

Kimiko Finished singing, she had been looking at Raimundo the whole time. She sighed gently and tore her gaze away.

"Hey everyone…so that was my attempt to sing…yeah well I just wanna thank everyone for well everything, all the years, all the care all the help and consideration, putting up with me and giving me a home and countless friends, for throwing this wonderful party for me, I don't want you all to think I'm ungrateful because I'm not and once I've said farewell to each of you I'll come back up here and confess why I'm leaving"

Kimiko spoke as normally as she could. She walked off the stage and went to each guest, said her thank you's and hugged them, she didn't hug or thank Raimundo, he was hurt but stayed in the room as Kimiko walked back on to stage, he wanted to know why she was leaving and the song had shocked him. Kimiko walked up to the microphone, she cleared her throat.

"Well, confession time, oh god seeing all of you here, loads more then the usual amount we have at the temple, I feel nervous, I cant believe I'm confessing in front of so many people, you'll probably all laugh or think I'm over reacting but hey I'm an emotional girl…my hearts breaking staying here…so I'm leaving….this is goodbye and to think this is all because… I'm In love with Rai…"

Kimiko stopped speaking. Raimundo felt his heart explode with shock and amazement, he couldn't think straight and before he could say anything Kimiko stepped back from the microphone, bowed her head and closed her eyes, flames shot up around her, the guests gasped, the flames disappeared in mere seconds, Raimundo felt shocked as they cleared and Kimiko was gone…

Kimiko was outside now, the fire distraction had worked, Dojo was waiting for her in super size, he was going to take her to the air port, all her belongings were strapped to him, she turned to face him, her back to the temple, Raimundo was still in there, thinking

"Oh my god…Kimi loves me, she loves me, the worlds greatest girl loves me!, I have to stop her"

He thought, and he ran towards the doors.

Kimiko stood remembering earlier that day

FLASHBACK

Kimiko was sitting outside, Raimundo walked up

"Kimiko please don't go don't leave again, don't leave me alone"

He pleaded, Kimiko turned angrily

"WHAT WOULD YOU CARE IF I GO, I'M SURE MONIQUE WILL KEEP YOU COMPANY"

She had yelled, then ran away to her room and remained there until the party.

END FLASHBACK

Kimiko cried silently.

"Kimi, please oh please don't go, you cant, oh and I broke up with Monique, because…I…I love you Kimiko, I should have told you sooner but I was afraid of rejection, but after your speech I know how you feel and I'm so happy "

Raimundo said breathlessly, he had run to find Kimiko, and now he stood behind her, she turned slowly, and looked at him, face shimmering with tears as she cried, Raimundo walked up to her and stood before her, he smiled at her, and wiped away her tears

"What did you want to tell me yesterday, before clay interrupted"

He asked, Kimiko looked at him still sad.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, so much"

Raimundo smiled, he looked so happy

"Oh Kimi do you know how glad I am to hear you say that, so hey is it true you've never been kissed"

He questioned. Kimiko nodded sheepishly. Raimundo pulled her to him, her wrapped his arms around her, hands on her back, he looked in to her eyes, she looked back, he leaned forward and kissed her, soft, tender and loving. He pulled away

"Well that aint true anymore Kimi"

He grinned. Kimiko smiled, and looked at him.

"One more thing, you've certainly mended my heart, have I mended yours"

He said softly Kimiko grinned then and pulled him close, she kissed him this time, and slipped her tongue in to his mouth, her tongue was warm, so was his, she tasted sweet, and she French kissed him. She pulled away leaving them both breathless.

"You certainly have Rai, it's just like our promise just as you said, we'll mend each others hearts together"

Kimiko smiled, so did Raimundo, cheers broke out, they both turned to see all the guests and residents of the temple cheering.

"Does this mean you are most defiantly staying?"

Omi asked cheerfully.

"It most certainly does Omi ya cute little guy ya"

Kimiko laughed and patted Omi's head affectionately. Everyone suddenly fell silent, Kimiko was puzzled, but then she noticed Raimundo was kneeling before her, he opened a box, inside was a gold ring with sapphire surrounded by an emerald, Raimundo looked up at Kimiko and took her hand

"Kimiko will you marry me"

He asked nervously. Kimiko smiled down at him.

"Yes Raimundo I will"

**The end**

Well I hope you liked it, I know I know, it's not very original, the two friends fall in love and finally confess their feeling's, but well I love a happy ending, I'm a hopeless romantic but hey that's not so bad right.

**Kylie Dowers**

P.S. Message me with what you think of the story, was it good?. Who knows I might even write more stories, it was really long I know, sorry I got carried away, it's my favorite show and I love Rai and Kimi, the perfect Couple.


End file.
